Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/Part 8
Zum Start ein kleines Zitat: -Ted: Ich hab heute einen Bro kennengelernt. -John: Wie heißt er? -Ted: Musst du erraten. Aber den Namen kennt jeder auf der Welt. -John: Gunblade. -Ted: Nein. -John: DelNorte. -Ted: Nein. -John: Verarsch mich nicht. Ich kenn mich aus so einem Scheiß. -Ted: Sehe ich aus als ob ich dich verarsche? -John: Ok. Jetzt kommen ein paar Namen. Wenn er dabei ist will ich den Buzzer hören: Katzii, TheBlue, Cloud2110, Batman, Ali G. -Ted: Nein. -John: Warte. Ist es Adriano D Adamo, der Bro der den geilen Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy X schreibt? -Ted: Der ist es. -John: Der ist der beste. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ich so berühmt bin. Aber wieso acht Namen? Na weil das der achte Part zu meinem Walkthrough ist. Und los gehts. Eine Keule Chocobo Es ist Nacht. Ihr hört ein kleines Mädchen aus dem Nebenzimmer heulen. Ihr ruft ganz laut: Tidus kannst du endlich mal aufhören zu heulen und mal schlafen!!! Nur ein kleiner Scherz. Tidus wacht mitten in der Nacht auf und beschwert sich, dass er nicht schlafen kann. So er sich doch in den Schlaf heulen. Sonst flennt er bei jeder Kleinigkeit. In der Nähe von euch befindet sich ein blauer Sphäroid. Mit dem könnt ihr eure Al Bhed Lexika aus euren anderen Spielständen auf den momentanen transferieren. Falls ihr was habt könnt ihr es machen. Aber die meisten spielen das wohl zum ersten mal. Sobald ihr rausgeht könnt ihr mit Yuna reden. Sie wir ihm bestimmt sagen, dass er ein starkes Mädchen sein soll. Sie reden über Sin und wie sie ihn besiegen können. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie nach Zanarkand müssen. Also zurück nachhause? Im Laufe des Gespräches wird Yuna immer trauriger. Sie verkneift es sich, doch jetzt wissen wir das etwas nicht stimmt. Könnte es was mit Sin zu tun haben? Ich glaube nicht. Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund. Bevor ihr am nächsten Morgen rausgeht speichert erst. Der Junge im Reisebedarf gibt euch ein Sphäropass Lv. 1 wenn ihr ihn anspricht. Sobald ihr rauslauft, stößt Tidus gegen Rin, den Besitzer des Reisebedarfs. Er schenkt euch sofort das Al Bhed-Lexikon Band 8. Wir würden uns gerne bedanken, doch ein Monster läuft Amok und frisst Chocobos. Rin schenkt euch vor den Kampf 2 Mega Potionen. Dann auf in den Kampf. Wenn ihr gewonnen habt seid ihr vieleicht ein Sphärolevel hoher. Wenn ihr verloren habt gibts nichts und ihr landet in der alten Mi'hen-Straße. Da wir eh dahin müssen ist es nicht so schlimm. Aber es ist trotzdem schlecht. Leiht euch ein Chocobo und lauft die Straße entlang. Ihr trefft da auf jemanden namens Shelinda. Sie fällt von ihrem Chocobo runter. Haha. Fail. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja. Da wo sie runtergefallen ist, befindet sich das Al Bhed-Lexikon Band 9. Ihr werdet in der Kurve eine gelbe Feder sehn. Diese bringt euer Chocobo dazu etwas zu fliegen oder zu springen. Es springt automatisch zu einer Truhe. Hier ist eine Feuerlanze für Kimahri. Im nächsten Abschnitt befindet sich eine Truhe mit 2 Hi-Potionen. Lauft dann nach Süd-Osten. Ihr seht es auf der Mini-Map in der oberen rechten Ecke wo Süd-Osten ist. Ihr kommt dann an einem langen Gang an. Auf der linken Seite findet ihr eine Chocobofeder. Die führt euch zu einen Datenball und eine Electra-Klinge. Ihr kommt jetzt an einem Platz an auf dem Chocobo-Ritter trainieren. Wenn ihr keinen Anschlag vorhabt und sie jetzt schonmal ausschalten wollt, sind sie unwichtig. Reitet nach Süden bis zu einer Abzweigung. Auf der rechten Seite findet ihr eine Feder die euch zu einem Glücks-Sphäroiden führt. Weiter unten wartet O'aka am Speichersphäro. Lauft weiter nach Süden. Hier ist noch eine Truhe mit einem sehr wichtigen Item. Die Saturn-Marke. Sie ist für eine der stärksten Waffen im ganzen Spiel notwendig. Lauft jetzt zurück und speichert. Hier treffen wir auf das verzogene Gör Donna. Wir müssen uns noch an ihr und ihrem Sklaven rächen. Wir kriegen noch unsere Rache. Wir kriegen noch unsere Rache. Das zweite soll langsam ausgesprochen werden. Sie wird nicht durch eine Absperrung der Bürgerwehr gelassen. Haha. Versuchen wir es jetzt mal. Hier ist es genau wie in eine Disco zu gelangen obwohl man noch nicht volljährig ist: Plustert euch auf und wenn der Türsteher euch schief daher kommt pöbelt ihr ihn an. Das blöde dabei ist: Wir sind trotzdem nicht reingekommen. Bevor ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen bekommt könnt ihr etwas gutes tun. Ihr könnt den Mann auf der linken Seite etwas spenden. Ihr kriegt dafür aber nur billig Items. Doch wer ist da um uns zu helfen? Es ist der sittenlose Seymor. Hat er diesen Bademantel überhaupt schonmal gewaschen? Ist ja auch egal. Er holt für uns eine Durchgangserlaubnis. Ich vertrau ihn trotzdem nicht. Seymor have a Dream - and no one care that Willkommen im/auf dem Fungus Pass. Wir sind in einem Lager der Bürgerwehr wo Seymor eine Rede hält. Lange Rede - gar kein Sinn: Wakka ist ihren Methoden zur Bekämpfung Sin nicht einverstanden. Doch Seymor ist nicht nur Aufmerksamkeitsgeil, das höchste Stadium ist nach ihm benannt worden. Zuerst geht er zu Auron um ihn zu fragen wo er die letzten zehn Jahre war. Meiner Meinung nach wäre die beste Antwort um ihn zu dissen: Frag doch deine Mutter. Doch da seine Mutter tot ist und das hier bestimmt auch Kinder lesen lassen wir es lieber. Auron bleibt cool und sagt nichts. Doch das war es noch nicht. Er geht zu Wakka und spricht mit ihm über die Mi'hen-Offensive. Ein frontal Angriff auf Sin bei dem Maschina benutzt werden. Natürlich gefällt das den gläubigen Wakka nicht. Seymor - Das Ego-Schwein. Lauft nach vorne. Kurz darauf wird euch jemand das Hauptquartier zeigen. Aber wer ist das? O'aka. Dieses miese Fettbacke hat es geschafft hier her zu gelange ohne fest genommen zu werden. Kauft da ein was ihr braucht. Waffen und so. Kauft euch auch mehre Heilmittel wie Potionen und Gegengifte. Zur Sicherheit. Speichert und geht weiter. Levelt hier etwas. Aber merk euch hier: Greift Fongo Ongos niemals physisch an. Sie setzen sond Pollen ein uns schläfern euch so ein. Dann heißt es: Bye Bye. Außerdem solltet ihr hier oft Exfeu einsetzen, da die meisten hier mit feuer-elementaren Attacken angreifen. Lauft geradeaus weiter bis ihr Lucille begegnet. Hier ist eine Gabelung. Geht nach vorne. Hier ist eine Kiste mit 1.000 Gil. Der Typ der daneben steht schenkt uns 10 Potionen. Was sagt man da? Genau. Ihr sagt: Wieso nur 10?. Geht dann wieder zu Lucille und dann den Weg rechts. Da ist nur eine Truhe mit einem Allheilmittel. Geht dann zurück und folgt Lucille bis zu Shelinda. Sie ist immer noch traurig, dass sie die Bürgerwehr nicht "bekehren" konnte. Pech eben. Sie hat aber keine Bedeutung für uns. Ja, wir sind herzlos. Lauft den Pfad entlang bis ihr an einer Truhe ankommt die eine Hi-Potion beinhaltet. Hier ist der Aufzug der uns weiter bring. Der Mann der da steht übergibt uns eine X-Potion. Das ist gut. Lauft nach link zu einem zweiten, geheimen Aufzug. Der führt euch zu einem Gebiet wo ihr ein Tobsucht-Reif findet. Geht jetzt wieder zum Aufzug. Geht links in den Spiralgang. Am Ende des Gangs befindet sich das Al Bhed-Lexikon Band 10. Das ist das dritte Lexikon heute. Lauft nach Norden zum Aufzug. Der Ritter der da steht überlässt euch 400 Gil. Bevor ihr aber nach oben geht, kämpft ihr solange bis jeder Charakter eine volle Ekstase-Leiste hat. Das gilt auch für die Bestia. Sobald ihr oben seit kommt ein sehr schwerer Boss. Aber davor speichert ihr. Wie es weiter geht, erfährt ihr im nächsten Part. Ich verrate nicht viel. Aber da bekommt das Wort Massaker eine vollkommen neue Bedeutung. Überlebenstipp des Tages *Chocobo schmeckt wie Hühnchen *Man kann den Sturz von einer Klippe überleben *Ohne Beziehungen geht nichts *Bei Militärlagern brauchen sie bessere Wachen Navigation Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern